total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Weaver
Back to character list The Storm Weaver is a cybernetic serpent and the adopted child of the Devourer of Gods. Also Known As *The Weaver *Doggo Jr. *Sky Serpent *Child of the Devourer Backstory For all of their potential for growth and killing power, worms have been looked down upon by their enemies and regarded as little more than burrowing pests for centuries. However, the rise of the Devourer of Gods turned such a conception completely on its head, instilling a fresh wave of fear and paranoia into the world at large. Worms were no longer merely exterminated for being a nuisance, but actively hunted and wiped out. The Devourer's own species - already regarded with caution for their power to assimilate the abilities of their prey - was rendered virtually extinct within the span of a few short years. It was only by the hand of fortune that the Devourer itself happened across the last of its species: a newborn worm that could hardly fend for itself, starving and on the brink of death. The Devourer took pity on its fellow kind and brought it to Yharim's forces, who restored it to health and outfitted it with armor akin to that of the Devourer. Despite having spared it once, the Devourer of Gods is highly aware of its protégé's potential, and would not hesitate to turn against the lesser worm should it grow strong enough to threaten its master. However, that day has not yet come. The newly christened Storm Weaver resides in the outer reaches of the atmosphere, preying on the wyverns that roam the skies with it. Though lacking the advanced mind developed from assimilating countless human prey, it has enough capacity to process the orders given to it - while retaining the feral animosity of a beast to direct against those it hunts. Although, the origins of the Storm Weaver remain unknown to this day. There is a popular theory among Yharim's men that it is simply a clone of the Devourer created in complete secrecy. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Assimilation *Heightened Endurance *Flight *Electrokinesis *Firing cosmic lasers *Summoning Cosmic Probes Equipment *Cosmolite Armor Weaknesses 'Tail' Similarly to the Devourer, the Storm Weaver's tail is susceptible to damage, although, unlike the Devourer, the head is completely armored. Should the Weaver take enough damage, it will shed away its armor in exchange for speed, rendering it exposed. Personality Although the Storm Weaver is still rather young and cannot properly think for itself, it dreams of growing to become just as powerful as its adopted father someday, despite him strictly forbidding this. Goals *Proving its worth to its father Relationships Devourer of Gods Ceaseless Void Signus Trivia *The Storm Weaver was the thirteenth character introduced. *The Storm Weaver was the nineteenth character to appear in the RP. *As with other Calamity bosses, the Storm Weaver's backstory is its official lore from the mod. *In the RP, the Storm Weaver's lines are colored Azure, the hex color code being "82AEBA" Category:Characters Category:Sentinels of the Devourer Category:Worms Category:Calamity Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Demi-Gods